


Sinking South

by Atzen_Mierge



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 1939 sailboat, Bendy has boundless energy, Boris gets dragged into his shenanigans, Gen, Like a cartoon, Tried to mimic the trailers, Trite and classic cartoon, Very short storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzen_Mierge/pseuds/Atzen_Mierge
Summary: Don't worry, they don't sink. Rather they fall instead. Just think of what a little glass bottle can do to an adventure seeking demon?





	Sinking South

**Author's Note:**

> The boat they're on is a sailboat. Wanted to keep within the era. Since there is a "buy bonds" print on one of the posters, I thought that Bendy was within the era of end of WW1 and WW2.

It was hot outside and it was perfect beach weather. There was an expectancy of crowds on the sand and in the waves but there were no such thing. The only company the beach had that day were Bendy and Boris, as expected in a cartoon. When Boris stepped foot onto the beach, he started setting up the umbrella, towels, and chairs while Bendy ran strait to the water.

Boris looked out at him, shaking his head, and then went back to the task at hand: setting up his foldable chair. That darn chair. For some reason that chair hated him, despised him. It would bully him, but he needed to use it. He prepared for the worst that always is and began trying to unfold the chair.

Fold, swig, clap! Boris let out a yip of surprise and pain from the seat swinging back and mouse trapping onto his other hand. Boris scowled. It wanted a fight? He’ll give it a fight! Boris tackled it, a sand cloud blocking the violence.

Meanwhile, Bendy was twirling in the sand, creating small dome pits in the wet sand as the tide came in to fill them up again. He got distracted from his spinning when he spotted a muscle shell. He hurried over to pick it up, examining it. The sun gleamed upon the shell, revealing hidden wavy patterns. Bendy awed at it, distracted.

A bottle that was being pushed by the waves rolled onto shore and tapped Bendy’s foot. Bendy nudged the bottle back and kept admiring the shell. The bottle tried again, this time tapping Bendy’s foot a couple times. Bendy, a bit annoyed, nudged the bottle away a bit harder this time. In retaliation the bottle shot up and hit Bendy’s head, who immediately dropped the shell to nurse his head and look around for whoever hurt him.

Looking down, he discovered a bottle, abandoning his search for his assailant. Cocking his head to the side in curiosity, he reached down and picked up the bottle to examine it. He popped off the sealed cork with some difficulty and shook out a rolled paper. Unfurling the paper revealed a map!

Bendy bounded. The energy from the excitement of the promise of a new adventure spurred him into action. He ran to Boris who was still wrestling with the chair. Bendy kicked the chair, setting it correct and grabbed Boris’ attention. Bendy then began waving the map in Boris’ face, jumping in excitement all the while. Boris managed to grab the paper to get a better look at what Bendy was eagerly trying to show him.

Boris managed to recognize a map before he was yanked and ran off with by Bendy. Bendy skidded to a stop at the docks and plopped Boris down onto a boat, untying the rope binding the ship to the dock and pushing it off, hopping in afterwards. Boris was winded but quickly looked over the railing to see the boat quickly leaving the dock behind. That must’ve been a pretty powerful push.

Bendy was looking out, one hand manning the tiller, the other clutching the map. Boris wandered over to him, looking at the map again, then looking, from what he could guess, back at the direction they came from, and then ahead of them. He questioned if Bendy even knew where he was going and where his compass was! How long would it even take them to get to their destination? It seemed pretty far and the map was pretty vague.

But as cartoon logic would have it, Bendy whistled in attention as he pointed to a rapidly approaching island, to Boris’ surprise. The boat skidded onto shore, Bendy hopping off immediately to tie the rope to a tree to secure the boat from floating away. Bendy waited for a sec for Boris to hop down after him before he started walking into the forest.

Both Bendy and Boris awed at their surroundings. Different species of plants and animals populated the island, all foreign to the two toons. There was then a sudden shift in leaves and a whistle of descension before a thud noise was heard. Since they were distracted they had not managed to see an obvious pitfall, both falling through.

Both recovered quite wearily as they took in their new surroundings. The only light provided was from above but the rest was covered in thick darkness. Bendy shook his head and stood up to start investigating. Boris followed after, and in the dark all they could see were their eyes. There were some bats that chittered by, making both toons more cautious.

Bendy’s eyes suddenly shut with a whistle of hurt as he ran into a wall. Boris stopped behind him, worrying if he was alright. Bendy looked back in reassurance as, suddenly, a rumble shook throughout the whole place. Rocks and dust started coming down, causing the toons to panic and run like they were chickens with their heads cut off.

With several last resounding booms, the toons were trapped. They both gaped at the wall of fallen rock. Boris looked behind him, and to his surprise, saw upon him the treasure they were searching for. He grunted and shook Bendy’s arm rigorously for him to look behind him. Bendy gazed as Boris pointed towards the treasure.

Bendy perked up, forgetting their little predicament, and ran towards their goal as Boris followed. Through thick and thin they managed to make it to their destination alive, and thus the adventure ended.

Well, they needed to find a way home, but that’s another story which is not going to be shown, or rather written.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any suggestions for what you'd like to read? Comment or something so that I may write it for you. You don't need to go into too much detail, a summary will do. And if you'd like to be credited for the idea, let me know. (If you do not state, I will credit your idea)


End file.
